


The Wonderful and Dumb Adventures of Glimmor and Lucian

by SleebyScribbles



Category: DnD - Fandom, Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), OCs - Fandom, Original Work, Original characters - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-12 01:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19219000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleebyScribbles/pseuds/SleebyScribbles
Summary: this is a dumb dnd backstory of two dorks by the name of Lucian and Glimmor. how the sorcerer and monk met and how they cause fuckery and shenanigans where ever they go.





	The Wonderful and Dumb Adventures of Glimmor and Lucian

On a fairly cold, practically freezing night in the year 203, a duo would meet. These two meeting would change the order of the world and the universe beyond, but to a scholar and a thief, that was the farthest idea in their mind. They just wanted to survive the night in this small town on the edge of the empire. They had no clue that they would meet each other and they had no clue the adventure that would follow from one minor mistake. 

This story starts with Glimmor, a masked tiefling beauty with soft icy skin and bright, fluffy, flowery, colored hair. This rather brass lady was briskly walking through the middle of town, pulling the hood of her cloak over her head as the crowns guard were lighting the lamp candles. She took a deep breath, a hot smoke coming from below her mask as she breathed out into the cold night air. Her vision was blurred behind the mask but she read the sign over the rather rundown tavern that she had been walking towards. 

 

“The Drunken Orc… charming.” she muttered under her breath as she opened the door. 

The room was quite packed despite the late time, each seat full at every table with ruffians and thugs playing cards, gambling or sharing daring stories and rumors. Women in dirty aprons served them drinks and cheap meals, easily ignoring the whistles and comments from the clientele. 

Glimmor stood in the doorway for a moment, observing the tables around her before she was rudely shoved by a rather large and irritable looking Halfelf man. 

“ Watch it!” he barked at the masked woman, pretty much shoulder checking her as he past. Glimmor let out a soft grunt before adjusting her mask and jaunting over to the bar.

There were a few seats empty, one by an eleven man, another by two laughing half orcs and the last by a drunken dwarf that was practically falling out of his seat. She took her ods with the elf and took a seat by him, pulling the hood down and revealing her curled blue horns and particularly interesting white mask. 

The elf turned, obviously looking Glimmor up and down before he spoke.

“ hello there. You don't look like you're from round these parts, cotton candy.” the pet name put Glimmor on edge but she grit her teeth and flagged down the bartender. The elf didn't seem to enjoy being ignored. “Oh please beautiful, can't even give me the time of day?”   
Glimmor gave the elf a cool look from under her mask. 

“ What makes you think I am beautiful? You cant even see my face.” she pointed out, her tail flicking angrily behind her. He snorted in amusement. 

“ fine fine. Take it off then.” he motioned with his hand for the mask to come off. She snarled a few words in a devilish tongue and a few flickers of flame danced on her fingertips as she held her hand between them. 

“ I. Take. My. Mask. Off. For. No. One.” 

Anxiety flashed in the Elf’s golden eyes and he let out a nervous laugh as he held his hands up. 

“Okay okay! No seein under the mask! Got it. Then may I ask your name?”

Glimmor let the flames dissipate and took a deep breath. “ Its Glimmor.” He nodded, lowering his hands. He held a hand out to shake. 

“ Its a pleasure. Mine is Lucian. No last name.” 

Glimmor’s tail flicked in curiosity but she pursue the obvious conversation bait….. She was much more focused on how to trick this man out of every coin he had. Little did the tiefling woman know, that was the exact thought on this elves mind as well. 

 

The barkeep finally got around to the duo.   
“ Oi sorry bout that! What can I get ya both?” the barkeep was an older half orc man with white grey hair and deep green skin. 

 

Before Glimmor could speak, Lucian sat up, a large grin on his face. 

“ A firewhiskey for me and a honey-mead for the lady.” he flicked down a gold piece, seeming to shock both Glimmor and the barkeep. The man nodded and quickly left to get the ordered drinks before Glimmor could even protest, taking the gold piece with him.

“ I assumed a lady like you wouldn't like alcohol. Honestly, why are you even in this place, it's not safe, ya know?” he flipped his brown hair, the bangs seeming to have a natural streak of red. Glimmor wordlessly starred the elf in the eye before reaching to her hip, unlatching a leather pocket, pulling up a flask, twisting off the cap and bringing it up under her mask as she took a hefty swig . 

“ you assumed wrong. As most cocky men do.” she taunted as she twisted the cap back on, a smirk growing under her mask as the elves jaw dropped. 

A few moments later, he started to laugh. “ Damn then! A lady that holds her liquor!” he snorted. “ MY Apologies!” Glimmor rolled her eyes and smacked his shoulder, inconspicuously scooting her stool closer to his. 

“ dumb ass….” she muttered as the barkeep returned, setting the drinks down and quickly walking to another beckoning customer. Lucian took no time to grab the rather short glass and take a sip, coughing softly as fire breath escaped his lungs.   
“Oh fuck! Forgot about that ...” He blushed, his fair skin a new deep red as Glimmor started to laugh softly, her hand… slowly….. Ever so slowly.. Reaching for the coin pouch on his belt… but before she could grab it, she noticed his arm brush hers in the same motion and they suddenly locked eyes…..

They had been trying to pickpocket each other… at the same time…. It was like time stopped...

 

Lucian Looked surprised, nearly dropping his drink. 

Before either could react, the door to the lively tavern slammed open, a few crownsguards storming in.   
“ EVERYONE HALT! Stay seated! We are putting this tavern under lock down! All of you stay seated unless you would like to be arrested in the name of the crown!” most of the clientele stayed seated as the guards searched...but Lucian had other ideas. He stood up and threw Glimmor over his shoulder like a sack. 

“ Hold on tight, cotton candy!” And with that, he promptly ran and jumped through the large front window of the tavern, stumbled, and regained balance as he took off into a run, the guards running behind him. 

“ HALT!” the men shouted, blowing on their whistles as they gave chase. 

 

Glimmor, who was stunned that this was happening, chose that helping Lucian would be better then being wrongfully arrested by the brutish crownsguard. She spoke again in a dark tongue and held out her hand towards the men, casting an incredible splash of green liquid from her fingertips. The liquid splashed all over the man, causing them to fall and shout in agony as the exposed flesh of their arms and legs burned, the fabric of their pants and shirt under their armor starting to burn away. Acid. 

Lucian heard the screaming but kept running. 

Glimmor grumbled and clung to Lucian as he ran into the farmlands next to the town, seeming to be heading into a tall field of wheat. 

“ you have a lot of explaining to do…” she grumbled into his ear. 

 

“ And I will.” 

It was a few more minutes of walking before Lucian stopped and carefully set his new companion down. Glimmor immediately crossed her arms and her tail flicked impatiently at her feet.  
“ Okay. talk. What the hell was that back there and why the hell did you take me with you?”   
Glimmor didn't sound too happy or impressed with the current situation.

“ okay look… I wanted to talk with you more and … I knew if you were seen with me, you would be held for questioning, even if you don't personally know me. That's why i sort of kidnapped you. If you want, you can walk away.. But I don't suggest heading back to that town.” Lucian scratched the back of his head and smiled embarrassingly.  
“ and as for my crime? I may or maynot have slept with the wife of a close by nobleman and robbed his house on my way out. So now he wants my head. “

 

Glimmor sighed and shook her head in aspiration. “ Gods above… okay fine. I am assuming you're heading to the next town?” He nodded his head with a coy smile. “ Fine. then it would be smart to travel together… but just till we make it to….” She stopped and thought for a moment. “The next town should be Ti’vold. Once we get there, we split, got it?” 

 

“ Alright alright. That.. probably is a good idea. But let's get moving. The guards are probably going to start searching the fields any minute now.” 

 

Glimmor nodded and they both flipped up their hoods before taking off into a sprint deeper into the fields. 

After evading the law for 30 minutes to an hour with guards hot on their tail, the duo manage to slip into the woodline on the edge of the farmland, hiding in a ravine as heavy footfall just manage to pass the pair. A minute later and both let out a breath they didn't know they were holding. 

“ Fuck… I think we're safe…” lucian whispered. Glimmor shook her head.   
“We need to keep moving. They will probably double back…” 

He nodded and stood up, holding a hand out to help up the tiefling. She stood up on her own, smacking his hand away. “ lets go.”she started to trudge into the woods, leaving Lucian to quickly follow behind. They silently walked, keeping their attention on the trees and sounds around them, making sure they weren't being followed or tracked.

It wasn't an hour before lucian let out a yawn. 

“ Let's stop here. This is far enough and we have a long way to go before Ti’vold....” he stopped, stretching his arms above his head. Glimmor sighed and stopped. 

“ fine… then lets sleep in shifts to be sure…” she purposed. 

“ sure sure, whatever you’d like.” he waved a hand to her dismissively and unrolled his bedroll, sitting down on it. “ why don't you go first then?”   
Glimmor crossed her arms but bit back the remark on her tongue.   
“ alright. I’ll wake you in a few hours.” She muttered, sitting down on the ground with her back against a thick tree. Lucian sat down on the bedroll and began to meditate. A minute or so passed as they both suffered the night cold in a suborn silence before lucian opened his eyes. 

“ we s-should set up a fire…”

 

“ No way! And lead the guard straight to us!” the tiefling protested even though she was practically shaking from the cold.

“It's either we start a fire or freeze to death.”

 

“ I chose death.”

“ Oh my fucking- this isnt the time. I'm starting a fire. If youre so paranoid, sleep in the fucking tree….” he grumbled, standing up and gathering dry sticks and stones. Glimmor watched him for a moment before starting to help. 

 

With teamwork, they managed a nice fire, glimmor hugging her cloak tightly around her. Lucian noticed this and scooted closer, leaning against her. She flinched back but he put his hands up in a mock surrender. 

“ I'm not trying to flirt or anything… it's freezing out and this way we can both warm up…” Lucian explained. Glimmor nodded in understanding and leaned against the taller elf’s chest, immediately falling asleep. He sighed and let out a quiet laugh. “Looks like i'm taking first watch…”

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment! i live for feedback!


End file.
